Heaven's Will
by tigressRising
Summary: Long before Gingka and the other Legendary Bladers destroyed Nemesis for good, there were 5 bladers who sealed Nemesis away the first time, back when Zeus was king and beys were young. This is their story; who they were, how they felt, how they fought. This is the story of the Ancestors, and the fates that the heavens had in store for them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Dynamis?"

Dynamis roused himself from his stargazing. "Yes Tithi? What is it?"

"Do you…" Tithi paused, then started again. "Do you ever have weird dreams sometimes?"

Dynamis sat up on his throne. Weird dreams? "You mean like nightmares?" He and the other bladers who fought against Nemesis used to suffer nightmares about the battle. Even now one of them would wake up in a cold sweat, trying not to imagine how the battle could have – or had – gone terribly wrong.

Tithi shook his head. "No, it's not like that. Sometimes there are scary dreams, but there are also some really nice ones too. It's more like…" He trailed off, trying to find the right words. "It's like I'm in my dreams, only I look different. Not a lot different, but still different. And I see you and Yuki and King and Aguma in my dreams too, only those weren't your names and we were all wearing weird clothes. We still had our beys, though. And there were other people too? I felt like I knew them somehow even though I've never met them before and we all lived in this place I've never been too, even though when I'm dreaming it feels really familiar and –" Tithi was nearly screaming in frustration now. "It's doesn't make any sense! And I feel like the dreams mean _something_ but I don't know _what_ –"

"Tithi! Hush, it's all right." Dynamis placed a gentle hand on Tithi's shoulder, letting the boy take a few deep breaths before speaking. "I know what you mean. I have those dreams as well."

Tithi looked up, surprised. "You do?" he asked. "Do you know what they mean?"

Dynamis fell silent, deep in thought. After a long while, he spoke. "Tithi, what do you know about our ancestors?"

"Our ancestors? You mean the ones who defeated Nemesis and sealed him away the first time?" Tithi's brow furrowed in thought. "Uh… Just what you've told me. But what do they have to do with anything?"

"Hmm." Dynamis nodded. "Tithi, how do you think I know so much about our ancestors, as well as King Zeus, Hades, and Nemesis in the first place?"

"Don't the heavens tell you?"

"No actually – the heavens are more concerned with the future than the past. My knowledge of our ancestors comes from my dreams. Except they aren't just dreams." Dynamis allowed himself a small smile. "They are memories. Our ancestors' memories from when they were alive."

"Wow! Really?" Tithi's eyes grew wide. "Our dreams are really our ancestors sending us their memories?"

"It sounds silly if you put it like that," Dynamis admitted, "But yes. Our dreams are really memories of our ancestors' lives under King Zeus. I've been having these dreams since I was old enough to remember them."

"But then how come I'm getting these dreams just now? And what about Yuki, King, and Aguma? Shouldn't they be having dreams too?"

Dynamis though it over. "The most likely explanation I have is that I've been trained to read the heavens since I was a child, so I'm more receptive to these kinds of messages. Perhaps your dreams are a result of your own divination skills improving." Tithi grinned at that, which made Dynamis more than a little proud. The boy often complained about the difficulties of learning how to read the stars; now he had reason not to give up.

"As for the others, I'm not sure whether they have these dreams or not. Perhaps they don't. Perhaps they _do_ , and simply haven't realized their significance yet." Dynamis got up and began walking towards a certain part of the Temple. He waved his arm for Tithi to follow. "Come with me. There is something I must show you."

Dynamis led Tithi through the dark stone halls to what Tithi recognized as Dynamis' room. The room was 15 paces long by 10 paces wide, or 7 by 5 if you went by Dynamis' strides instead of Tithi's. The only pieces of furniture in the room were a plain bed with a single blanket and pillow, as well as a wooden writing desk and chair.

Dynamis opened one of the desk's drawers and took out a worn leather notebook. "Normally I would let you try to puzzle the dreams out for yourself." Before Tithi could protest, he continued. " _However_ , I remember my own frustration in trying to understand my dreams. Therefore, I will give you some assistance."

Dynamis flipped open the notebook, revealing pages and pages of writing. "These are the recordings of all my dreams relating to our ancestors. Perhaps they will restore your memory – your dreams of your ancestor's memories, that is. And perhaps your dreams will fill in the holes in mine."

And so they began to read.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! After a_ very _long hiatus due to school and other responsibilities, I'm finally back to writing fanfiction! Boy, the fandom has really changed in 5 months... though_ some _things still stay the same, I see._

 _Anyhoo, enough about me. The inspiration for this fic began when the Solar System bladers' ancestors were first introduced. Naturally, given my penchant for finding inspiration in plot holes and in unexplored possiblities (and AUs, but that's something else entirely), I decided I wanted to learn more about these ancestors, who they were, and how they stopped Nemesis the first time. And since I don't own Beyblade... Well, the obvious solution was to write fanfiction._

 _School and summer camps delayed my writing this, but after bouncing inside my head for so long, I can tell this fic is excited to finally be free. Excited, and a little nervous. It's been I while since I last wrote, after all. If you spy any spelling, grammar, or syntax errors in my writing, feel free to tell me! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Since I'm on winter break, the next chapter should come out either tomorrow or the day after, depending on how cooperative my imagination and memory decide to be._

 _So basically, thanks for reading._

 _~tigressRising_


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

Once, there was a king who had two sons. The king was dying, and knew it was time to crown his heir. But the king's seer and royal advisor read in the stars that his elder son, Hades, would destroy the kingdom with his wrath and ambition, and leave a trail of destruction in his wake. So the king passed over Hades and crowned Hades' younger brother Zeus instead. One week after the crowning ceremony, the old king died.

Hades was furious. He challenged Zeus' throne, claiming their father had gone senile in his old age and that as the first-born son, the crown was _his_ birthright. Hades visited the rulers of three nearby kingdoms, promising that if they would help him regain the throne, once he was king he would foster good relations between them and strengthen their kingdoms, not to mention giving them a cut of the riches and conquests taken. With their support, Hades built a great army, seven times more massive than Zeus' army. It looked as if Hades would destroy the kingdom after all, just as the old king's seer predicted.

But then one night Zeus had a dream. In his dream, Zeus was standing in a part of his kingdom well-known for the beautiful jade it produced. Suddenly, a star fell from the sky and landed in a jade quarry near Zeus' feet. Through the smoke and dust a being appeared, surrounded by thunder and lightning and emanating a powerful aura, and Zeus kneeled, for he knew instantly that this was Jupiter, his patron god and namesake. The god Jupiter bid him rise, telling Zeus that he would show him how to forge the weapon that would defeat Hades and preserve his kingdom.

First Jupiter broke off a piece of crystal from the fallen star, and carved into a ring embellished with eagle feathers. Then Jupiter took a piece of metal from the star, and shaped it into a ring connected to a smaller ring within it, and placed the ring of crystal onto the metal ring. Then the god broke off two pieces of rock from the star, one long and cylindrical, the other short and like a wide cone. Jupiter hollowed out the cylindrical rock and attached it to the underside of the metal ring, and then the cone-like rock beneath that. Finally, Jupiter formed a bolt out of star-metal and screwed it through the holes in the crystal and metal rings, thus connecting all the pieces together.

The god Jupiter handed the newly-formed bey to Zeus, instructing him to study it carefully. If Zeus would go to this very site he saw in his dream, and forge this bey just as Jupiter showed him, then Jupiter promised that Zeus would win the war against Hades, for this bey was a powerful weapon that held the might of the stars, and with the will of the heavens behind him there was no way Zeus could lose.

In the morning Zeus woke, and remembered his dream. He rode immediately to the jade quarry Jupiter showed him in his dream, and at the bottom of the quarry he saw the still-smoking remains of the fallen star. Zeus immediately carved the star crystal and forged the star metal into different pieces, just as Jupiter did in his dream. Zeus named the bey Jade Jupiter, in honor of his patron god, and for the jade quarry in which the star landed.

With the new bey Jade Jupiter, Zeus was unstoppable. The first and only of its kind, Jade Jupiter could level an entire army with frightening speed, and contained more power than any other weapon. It could even summon the visage of Jupiter himself, and call down lightning to smite its foes. With this new and powerful bey, Zeus defeated Hades and his allies, and saved the kingdom.

Though Hades had tried to kill him and take his throne, Zeus couldn't bring himself to kill his brother. Instead Zeus spared him, and gave Hades a small area of land for him to rule over. The three kingdoms that had allied themselves with Hades were absorbed into Zeus' kingdom, quadrupling the size of his domain. There was peace throughout the land, as Zeus used his bey to protect the well-being of his people.

Jade Jupiter was the first bey, but gradually beys became more common, as wealthy nobles hired expert craftsmen to make beys for them. King Zeus himself forged four new beys as a reward to certain individuals for their outstanding service. These beys were stronger and more powerful than other beys, for they contained fragments of the same star that Jade Jupiter was made from. These four beys were Variares, Mercury Anubius, Scythe Kronos, and Death Quetzalcoatl.

Peace and prosperity reigned throughout the kingdom, and people believed the Peace of Zeus would last forever. But it was not meant to be. Fifteen years after King Zeus defeated Hades, another star fell from the sky – this time landing in Hades' kingdom. King Hades, remembering how his brother defeated him with Jade Jupiter, ordered the fallen star to be brought before him so Hades could create a bey of his own, one more powerful than even Jade Jupiter. With his new bey Hades meant to destroy Zeus and conquer his kingdom once and for all.

The heavens, unwilling to let Hades destroy King Zeus and his kingdom, chose five bladers from Zeus' kingdom – warriors who would rise up and defeat Hades and his evil bey. The heavens sent a prophecy to Zeus' seer to warn him of the coming danger, and of the need to gather the five bladers and bring them together before it was too late.

And thus began the end…


	3. Stargazer

_Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while - this chapter just did not want to be written. Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who read this fic and left a review. Your support means a lot to me!_

 _Eternal Nexus Warrior, thanks for the offer, but like I said earlier I've had this fic bouncing around in my head for a while, so I've already got everyone's names figured out._

 _And of course, I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade nor any of the characters aside from the ones I made up myself. With that said, on with the show!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Stargazer**

A solitary figure sat alone under the open sky of King Zeus' court. Even without the bronze gauntlets, breastplate, and belt, or the golden half-diadem around his head that marked him as the royal seer and a trusted advisor of Zeus, there was no way he could have been mistaken for a commoner – not with his regal, graceful mien. "The heavens are beautiful tonight," Jove said as he gazed at the stars. One periwinkle-blue eye sparkled, while the other was obscured by a lock of lavender hair, the rest of which stuck up in soft spikes all over his head.

Jove shifted in his seat, making the fabric in his white dress-like robe ripple. A short white cape was draped over his shoulders and Jove wrapped it around him to keep out the night chill. The royal seer sighed. Ever since his father passed away two years ago, Jove acted as King Zeus' advisor, reading the stars to guide him in his decisions. Jove was doing well – so far all of his predictions were correct – but he still missed sitting at his father's side, listening with rapt attention as his father explained the meanings of the stars and their positions.

Tears stung at Jove's eyes, and he quickly brushed them away. _Focus_. He needed to focus, to clear his mind so he could read the stars with a clear eye. Jove breathed the way his father showed him – _in-two-three-four-five-six-seven, out-two-three-four-five-six-seven_ – and stared at the heavens.

He didn't expect to see much out of the ordinary – just forecasts about the weather, and maybe something about the state of affairs. Cygnus was twinkling – that meant rain, soon. That was good; the crops could use some rain after the recent heat wave. Venus was hazy and faint, but Jupiter was clearly visible. Mars shone especially bright, which made Jove frown. Mars – that was the god of war. Jove couldn't imagine why Mars would be shining tonight; it wasn't like there were any wars or uprisings recently –

 _Screams tore through the air as armies fought on the battlefield. A fallen star morphed into a crude bey, and slashes of light cut through villages, leveling entire cities like blades of grass. Crops withered for lack of light. The stars shone one last time before being blotted out by darkness. Five figures stood facing King Hades, whose tall shadow was darker than night. As the five launched their beys, five planets – Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn – blazed like the noon sunlight as the shadow cackled, echoed by the groans and cries of the people. There was a shout, and then the entire palace fell into the sea._

Jove awoke on the stone floor of King Zeus' court, pale-faced and drenched in sweat. Slowly, he sat up, still shaking from his vision. His father had told him about visions the heavens would send sometimes, when there was a prophecy they had to share…but he hadn't expected them to be so _vivid_.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" That was Kreis Swann, Jove's assistant and manservant. The white-haired Swann carefully adjusted his simple robe as he knelt down by Jove's side. "Are you hurt? Has someone hurt you?"

"What? No, I'm fine, I'm fine…" Jove waved him off. "Just had my first real vision, that's all. It was…" The importance of this vision dawned on him, and Jove (ignoring Swann's shouts) rushed out of the court and into the palace's interior, where the king's sleeping chambers were. The guards protecting King Zeus' chamber called for him to halt, but faltered when they saw how disheveled the royal seer looked.

Ignoring the guards, Jove burst through the heavy wooden doors and into Zeus' chamber. The king, who until then had been sleeping soundly in his bed, sat up with a yawn and a groan. "Goodness Jove, it's the middle of the night," King Zeus said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Couldn't this wait until morning?"

Though every nerve in his body trembled with fear and excitement, Jove still had the good grace to kneel before his king. "My apologies for disturbing your rest, Your Majesty," Jove said humbly, "But this is an urgent matter that cannot wait. The heavens have sent me a vision that cannot be ignored."

And Jove told him about the heavens' prophecy.

* * *

 _ **Jove** \- ancestor of Dynamis - bey: none_

 _ **King Zeus** \- ruler of the kingdom - bey: Jade Jupiter_

 _Bonus points if you can figure out which MFB character is the descendant of Kreis Swann._


End file.
